U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,720 to Korach et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,721 to Darlington disclose copolymers having the general formula ##STR2## wherein R is selected from a group which includes ##STR3## where p is 1-3, Y is --F or a perfluoroalkyl group of 1-10 carbon atoms, .phi. is aryl, and A is a group bearing acid functionality selected from: --SO.sub.3 H, --CF.sub.2 SO.sub.3 H, --CCl.sub.2 SO.sub.3 H, --.phi.'SO.sub.3 H, --PO.sub.3 H.sub.2, --PO.sub.2 H.sub.2, --COOH and .phi.'OH. The copolymers are used as components of fluorocarbon resin-containing asbestos diaphragms for chlor-alkali electrolysis cells.
In Jour. Am. Chem. Soc., 79, p. 1741-1744 (1957) Koshar et al. disclose the preparation of unsaturated, nonpolymeric fluoroethers by base-catalyzed addition of alkanols to fluorinated olefins, e.g., ##STR4##
In Jour. Am. Chem. Soc., 78, p. 1685-1686 (1956) Park et al. disclose the preparation of unsaturated, nonpolymeric haloethers by base-catalyzed addition of alkanols to perhalogenated olefins, e.g., ##STR5## where X is F or Cl.
In Org. Synthesis, 34, pp. 16-18 (1954) Englund discloses that the treatment of non-polymeric halogenated olefins with alcoholic bases leads to saturated ethers, e.g., ##STR6##
In Jour. Am. Chem. Soc., 72, pp. 1860-1861 (1950) Young et al. disclose that saturated ethers can be prepared by reaction of chlorotetrafluoroethane with sodium ethoxide, ##STR7##